


For Mav

by luckie_dee



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/pseuds/luckie_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://savvymavvy.tumblr.com/">Mav</a>. Aliens!Crisscolfer. PG. First Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Mav

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** : one swear word.
> 
> (Can be seen as part of the [I Like It Here](http://luckiedee.tumblr.com/post/132385445462/i-like-it-here-crisscolfer-fic%22) verse, but doesn't have to be.)

It’s their first December on Earth together, and Darren announces that he wants to _do presents_. Chris looks at him blankly. “You mean Christmas presents?” 

“Yes, Christmas presents,” Darren confirms, the _no duh_ clear in his voice. “You have turned on the TV lately, right?” 

“But… why? We both know it’s all bullshit.” 

Darren scoffs. “Because it’ll be fun!” 

It _is_ pretty fun, especially watching Darren’s face light up when he opens his new mandolin. “You said you wanted to learn how to play,” Chris explains, and Darren gives him an enthusiastic thank you kiss. 

Chris’s present is in their bedroom, which he’s been banned from since midafternoon. He inches open the door to find… a fat gray tabby cat curled up on their bed. It blinks at Chris with mild interest. 

“ _Darren_ ,” Chris hisses. “What the hell? You _know_ we freak cats out. Remember —” 

“He doesn’t care,” Darren interrupts. “I even brought out the tentacles. Nothing. Just went back to sleep.” 

Chris approaches slowly. The cat lets out a quiet meow, accepts a few scritches, and closes his eyes again. 

“I know how much you like them,” Darren says. 

Chris turns to him, grinning. “I’m naming him Brian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and thank you for reading! Find the series on Tumblr [here](http://luckiedee.tumblr.com/post/135858498672/2015-holiday-ficlets).


End file.
